Singer of the Dark Heart
by Muse of Scrolls
Summary: Kaia is the last being of a race thought to be completely extinct, and is forced to work in a bar. However, things start to look up when a mysterious dark stranger promises her freedom from bondage.
1. Singer of the Dark Heart Part I

Singer of the Dark Heart (Part I)

By: Muse of Scrolls

The place was crawling with a variety of male alien forms gathering around the stage areas. Most of them carried credits or had drinks in their hands and waved at the girls onstage dancing or singing. Darth Maul merely watched the display in disgust as some of the girls were pulled offstage and into the arms or whatever appendages the owner had. His fire-rimmed, gold eyes flicked away from the swarm. Right now, his mind was focused on more important matters that his master, Lord Sidious, had given him.

"My apprentice, I require that you search for a young being. She is kin to one I am sheltering. Her name is Kaia and she is the last of a race called Muses. Her cousin, Celiuun, has asked as a final request that she be found and brought back here to safety. I trust you will not fail me, Lord Maul," Lord Sidious explained to him several days before.

"That trust will not be broken, my Master," Maul told him with a bow. "I shall find and retrieve this Muse swiftly."

In all his travels, Darth Maul didn't imagine the journey would end in a place of such ill repute. Yet, from what his findings could tell, this was the place where he would find this Muse, Kaia. Another puzzling factor was that Lord Sidious had failed to supply a visual of her. However, it wouldn't be hard to find a Muse in this place since she was the last one of her people.

Glancing over towards the stage to the right of his almost hidden table, Maul saw that the girls had cleared it. Then, a mature Twi'Lek male approached the microphone, saying,

"And now, the Kiratua Rapture Tavern is proud to present one of our leading ladies, Kaia."

Raising an eyebrow at the name, Maul turned his head towards the stage focusing all of his attention on the curtains. As they opened, a blue stage light shone through the blackness that fell about the room. Soft music resounded through the organitar (something similar to an organ in a guitar-form) as light synthetics joined in harmony.

Then, a tall, slender form wearing a short, black dress with matching tight leggings walked through the small opening in the curtains as a long, blue mane spilled over wide, pale shoulders. The oval face held large, green eyes lined with dark lashes and accented with pale blue shadow extending to the brow ridges. A pair of pink lips opened as a light voice joined with the melody already present from the two instruments.

A strong force behind that voice slammed into Maul's mind as he kept hold of his senses. However, it was only a brief occurrence as nothing more tried to make its way into him. His eyes widened at the sight of the one he was to retrieve. She was beautiful; there was no doubting that fact. But, there was something hidden within her voice as she sang. Maul knew the emotion well enough...melancholy, and perhaps loneliness.

_xXx_

Kaia knew that the song she chose for her first number would upset her boss because of its mellowness, but she just didn't feel like singing an enticing number now. She had worked in the Kiratua for almost two years now, and the thought of gaining her freedom was growing fainter. The one mistake Kaia made when she first came looking for work was coming into this place of burlesque. However, she had agreed to work for Jhurak, the Twi'Lek male, and she would continue to earn him as much money as possible.

As her green eyes scanned the crowd, Kaia tried to root out newcomers that she would go to during her next song. Most of the usuals flocked to the edge of the stage while novices stayed back to watch from a distance. Coaxing these potential regulars into buying drinks or borrowing one of the girls for a night was Kaia's main task.

Striding to the edge of the stage, Kaia bent down to sing to some of the regulars as they reached out to touch her. Before their hands could come within inches of her skin, Kaia moved gracefully out of range. Slowly twisting her body to where she sat onstage, the Muse settled against the stage floor with her chin on her hands, gazing out into the audience.

Within the shadows, Kaia spied a dark-clad man sitting alone at a table practically hidden away from the rest. Raising an eyebrow, she thought, _'So, we have someone who is a little shy. I wonder what's hidden under that black hood. Perhaps I will find out soon enough._'

Placing her forehead against her hands on the floor, Kaia ended her first song as she turned her back on the audience to prepare for her next number. The rhythm picked up as a set of drums joined with a different set of minor synthetics. Arching her back, Kaia rose into a low-set split before bending over backward and slowly flipping to her feet.

A small, sly smile spread across Kaia's face as she began the next song in sultry soprano. Walking along the stage with graceful stride, Kaia approached the edge where many customers stood, gaping at her movements. With the agility of a cat, the Muse flipped over the wall of males onto a more open area of the floor.

The crowd moved a little closer to where Kaia landed, but, holding out her hand, she halted them in their tracks with a smile. Running her fingers through the black hair of a regular she knew, Kaia moved in among the males, touching a few familiar shoulders or faces as she went. But, her eyes flashed over to the dark man's table every so often as she continued in her song. Slowly, Kaia maneuvered through the crowd towards the barely-lit area of the far table.

_xXx _

Darth Maul could hardly believe his fortune. Here she was walking straight towards him on her own. Her actions towards the other customers were a little difficult to read. At first she avoided them before making contact with what appeared to be a select few of them.

As she approached him, Maul bent his head lower to hide his face with the black hood of his cloak. He had no desire for his face to be remembered by any of the filth within the establishment. However, when he saw her long, blue hair sweep past him on one side, Maul favored her with a glance as she came around from behind him.

_xXx _

At first, Kaia moved right past the one whose face she desired to see, but turning her head, she made sure her presence was known by him. Circling around him, Kaia felt some odd energy about this stranger that made her not touch his body. However, that only made her more curious to see his face.

Still singing and moving with the music, Kaia turned to see him look up at her as she passed on the other side. His face was etched with black and red symmetrical marks, and the eyes that stared straight into hers burned like flames. Bright gold, rimmed with fierce fire locked with dark green as time ceased to exist for a brief moment. Then, with a flourish of dark blue hair, Kaia broke the gaze as she moved back towards the stage and ended her song.

'_That was...peculiar,'_ Kaia thought to herself as she frowned slightly. However, the frown righted itself as she smiled and bowed to her cheering audience throwing more money onto the stage than before. Bowing once more, Kaia moved backwards until she was beyond the curtain range before they closed in front of her.

_xXx_

The glance between them told Darth Maul enough about his charge. Kaia seemed to know he was one to be reckoned with, even for a newcomer. But, there was something else...something Maul never really felt in himself. It was desperation. She wanted off this planet.

Glancing over to the closed curtains, Maul saw Kaia exit from the right side of the stage. Following her with just his eyes, Maul watched the Muse stride to the bar where the Twi'Lek male stood. Honing his mind to them, he listened to their conversation.

_xXx _

Approaching Jhurak, Kaia put forth her best face. Seeing that he was smiling was a good sign, most likely because of all the money raked in tonight. Taking a seat on the barstool next to the Twi'Lek, Kaia asked,

"Did we bring in a lot tonight, Jhurak?"

"Of course, Kaia, better than before," Jhurak smiled at her. "But, most of it is because of that golden voice of yours, my Muse."

Giving him a small smile, Kaia declared,

"Well, once you've had your fill of credits, you'll have no more need of me, correct, Jhurak?"

Ceasing in counting the large wad of credits, Jhurak looked straight at Kaia, saying,

"There will never be enough credits, Kaia. I thought you understood that...in your contract."

"What are you talking about?" Kaia inquired, frowning.

"In the contract you signed, you basically promised to work until I see that you are of no use. Frankly, you are the most useful of all my girls," Jhurak explained. "You're fortunate that I care enough for you to protect you from the harm some of the others receive."

Closing her eyes in dejection, Kaia started to walk away, but felt Jhurak's firm grip on her arm stop her. Turning to look at him again, she saw his eyes turn cold as he added,

"I hope you don't forget that if you leave the planet your collar will self-destruct and take you with it."

Swallowing slowly, Kaia stated,

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"Good," he said, releasing her arm. "Oh, and Kaia? Be glad that I don't force you to work like the rest of the girls."

Nodding as Jhurak picked up the credits and left, Kaia silently cursed herself for ever making that contract. Now, she knew she was stuck here for the rest of her life.

_xXx_

All of what was said in the conversation reached the Force-keen ears of Darth Maul. Although he had agreed to retrieve Kaia already, he now felt he had something personal against this Twi'Lek. Suddenly, one of the girls, a humanoid with bright pink hair, came over, asking, "What'll you have, Stranger?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Maul was about to order her to be gone when another thought came to mind. Giving her an emotionless smile, he said,

"I want to speak to the woman with blue hair standing by the bar."

"Kaia?" the girl asked, looking that way to be sure. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

Waving a hand slightly, Maul ordered,

"You will bring her over here, and then leave us alone."

Repeating his order, the girl complied and then went over to Kaia.

_xXx _

Leaning on her arms against the bar, Kaia knew it would be hopeless to try and escape. The moment she signed Jhurak's contract, he clipped the collar around her neck. It was like that for all the girls, except the fact that not all of theirs were set on 'destroy'.

Sighing, Kaia reached for a glass of water when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. Looking up, she saw Ninuna, one of the humanoids Kaia couldn't place in a planetary category.

"What is it, Ninuna?" Kaia inquired.

"A man wishes to speak with you alone," Ninuna replied rather blandly.

"Well, according to Jhurak, I don't have to go," Kaia tried to remind her co-worker.

However, Ninuna refused to listen. Pulling Kaia from the stool, Ninuna dragged the Muse towards a hidden table.

Looking at the table they approached, Kaia recognized the newcomer she had sought out during her last song. _'Damn! I didn't think he would want me. I probably shouldn't have gone near this man,'_ Kaia thought to herself.

As soon as they reached the table, Ninuna left Kaia's side. Glancing at the hooded man, Kaia looked at the table before saying,

"I'm sorry if you were expecting something after what I did during my song. But, that's all I do...perform."

"I realize that," a deep voice stated softly. "I had no intention to try and 'buy' you as some of these so-called men would."

Giving him a perplexed stare, Kaia asked,

"Then...what?"

"I only wanted to talk with you," he replied in smooth baritone. "But, only after you trust me with your full attention, Kaia."

Looking from the stranger to Jhurak in his office, Kaia shook her head and sat down in the chair opposite him. Keeping her gaze on the newcomer, Kaia waited for him to say something. To her surprise, he remained silent as both merely say at the table.

At the moment Kaia was about to stand, she heard him inquire,

"Do you want your freedom?"

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Kaia asked,

"What?"

"I was sent here to find and bring you back with me," he explained.

"Who are you to even say such cruel things to me?" she questioned as she frowned.

"I'll explain myself further once we are off the planet," was the reply as his eyes darted over to Jhurak's office.

Shaking her head, Kaia declared, "I can't leave. If I do, my collar will explode."

Turning his eyes and locking them with hers, he stated, "Leave that to me. Does the collar only bind you to this planet?"

"My powers are bound to it, too. If not, I wouldn't be here now," Kaia informed him. Seeing him raise an eyebrow in curiosity, she added, "Trust me. This collar is the only thing keeping me here."

"I will speak to you tomorrow," he nodded before rising and vanishing outside.

Blinking in slight confusion, Kaia thought, _'Did this conversation...just happen?' _ Shaking her head, Kaia rose and went to work at the bar. Through her shift, Kaia kept an eye out for the dark-clad man who promised to help her. But, he didn't return to the tavern.

_xXx_

Moving back into the tavern with absolute stealth, Darth Maul kept his full attention on Jhurak. The Twi'Lek was still inside his small office. Every so often Jhurak moved around towards a file cabinet, rifling through some papers.

Although Maul was ready to go in, kill Jhurak, and take Kaia's file, he knew that wouldn't bode well for the Muse. Patience was of the essence, and Maul's sith training had prepared him enough.

Somewhere near mid-morning, Jhurak stretched his arms and left the office. Glancing around the tavern, Maul discovered the remaining girls shutting the place down. Apparently, they opened at dusk and closed at dawn. Used to moving at night in the cover of darkness, Maul liked the challenge of hacking into the office in broad daylight.

Once the remaining workers left the tavern, Maul removed the black hood of his cloak. Leaving the shadows, he strode to the office door. Using the Force, Maul unlocked and entered the small room. Slowly walking inside, Darth Maul went straight for the cabinet. With a wave of his hand, the lock opened as he pulled the top drawer out.

'_A rather primitive form of record-keeping, but I suppose it is suitable,'_ Maul thought as he raised an eyebrow.

Thumbing through the papers, Maul found Kaia's record in the middle of the large stack of sheets. Removing it from the rest, he discovered only the contract agreement she signed. Taking a closer look at it, a small slip of paper fell gently to the floor.

Retrieving it, Maul saw two sets of numbers. _'The codes to her collar?'_ Maul asked himself. _'But, how does he control the different collars?'_

Glancing around the room, a mini-computer on a side desk made its presence known to Maul. He strode over to the machine still holding the codes. The computer was already active, and Maul merely typed in a universal access number from Lord Sidious.

Instantly, dozens of records appeared on the small screen. Scrolling down, Maul's fiery eyes searched for Kaia's record. However he failed to find one under her name or planetary species.

Frowning for a second, Maul stared at the screen again. A single word in the subject column stood out from the others. It was called 'Sume'. Entering into that record, the computer asked for a code. Typing in the first set of numbers, Maul gained access into a file for a Muse. _'An anagram. Clever, but not enough,'_ Maul smirked.

Scrolling down again, the file basically contained a physical description of Kaia as well as her job description. At the bottom, Maul saw a column for 'Collar Status'. It said 'active for destroy'.

Deleting the 'active', Maul was greeted by a surprise as another code was demanded. However, this one needed the collar owner's codename along with the numerical code. Placing a hand on his chin in thought, Maul knew Jhurak wouldn't make this code that easy. It wouldn't be Kaia's name; perhaps another anagram, but not a direct name.

Trying the same anagram 'Sume', Maul was denied access. Keys clicked softly as Maul typed in 'Akia', an anagram for Kaia's name. After being denied again, Darth Maul tried to remember something said in Jhurak's conversation with Kaia.

Suddenly, the sith lord recalled the Twi'Lek counting his credits. As Jhurak did this, he called Kaia his 'golden voice'. Frowning, Maul thought, _'It's worth a try.'_

Hearing something, Maul left the mini-comp and Force-lifted himself to the ceiling. A light came on inside the tavern area. Placing a hand on his light saber, Maul kept his eyes on the office door. However, it was a false alarm as the light went out. Sensing no one in the tavern, Maul landed gracefully on the floor.

Returning to the computer, Maul typed in 'golden voice' under the filename. It was accepted, and the comp asked for the numerical code beneath the name. Entering the numbers, Darth Maul changed the collar's status from 'active' to 'shutdown'.

Nodding in satisfaction, Maul exited the program. Keeping Kaia's file in his hand, he made sure that no trace of the Muse remained on record of this planet. Leaving and relocking the cabinet and office, Maul followed a back hallway towards the girls' sleeping rooms.

Quickly glancing through the list of names, Maul soon located Kaia's room. When he arrived, however, he discovered the room was unoccupied. As the corners of his mouth pulled into a slight frown, a look of thought crossed Maul's face. It would be rather risky trying to get Kaia off the planet in broad daylight. Somehow, someone would see them departing, and Maul knew he couldn't have that happening. It was best that he return for her later on tonight.

Satisfied with his judgment, Maul exited the tavern's back door. Then, he pulled out a holo-transmitter and called his master. The small hologram of Lord Sidious was still rather ominous as he asked,

"What news do you bring me, Apprentice?"

"Master, I have taken care of all documents and records of the Muse on this planet," Maul answered with a bow. "And tonight, I shall depart with her and set a course for Coruscant."

"I am pleased, my apprentice," Lord Sidious stated. "I trust that you will take the utmost care in bringing her here."

"Of course, my master," Maul told him, keeping his head bowed.

"Good. I shall await your return to Coruscant," Lord Sidious declared as the figure vanished from the transmitter.

Replacing the small device inside his black cloak, Darth Maul faded into the streets filling with people. He would return after dusk to retrieve Kaia.

_xXx _

Later on as the sun hung low in the sky, Kaia dressed for tonight's performance. During the remainder of last night and today, all Kaia could think about was the dark stranger. He had promised her freedom, and tonight he would speak with her again. Pulling on her black, leather boots, Kaia strode out of the dressing room. Heading for the bar, she had first and second shifts tonight before she would sing.

The first shift went by rather slowly, but once her second shift started, Kaia had her hands full. Dashing from the bar, Kaia passed on orders to the back and returned quickly with customers' drinks.

Finally, when there was a break in the orders, Kaia glanced around the tavern trying to locate the dark stranger. Sighing in disappointment, Kaia prepared to get onstage.

'_Kaia, come to the far corner of the bar,'_ a familiar, dark voice said inside her mind.

Glancing in that direction with her eyes, Kaia grabbed a rag and began wiping that area of the bar. Although no one sat there, she saw a faint movement in the shadows.

'_Now, listen carefully,'_ the voice resounded through her mind. _'Your collar has been deactivated. All files about you on this planet have been removed. We'll be leaving soon.'_

'_I can't believe...I am really free to get off this planet,'_ Kaia thought to herself even though he seemed to hear her thoughts.

'_Believe it. Now, we need to get off-planet,' _he told her firmly.

'_The most discreet way would be mine,'_ she informed him. _'Leave the tavern when I get onstage, and I'll join you outside afterward.'_

The silence between them seemed filled with hesitance as he finally answered,

'_Agreed.'_

Slightly nodding her head, Kaia replaced the rag on the back counter before going behind the curtains. Waiting for Jhurak to announce her, Kaia gave him a smile as he asked,

"Are you ready to perform, Kaia?"

"Of course, Jhurak," she replied. "I'll make this a performance that won't be forgotten."

"Great," Jhurak said, rubbing his hands together greedily. Kaia could already see the credits and other monetary items shining in the Twi'Lek's eyes.

After announcing her, Jhurak left the stage as Kaia walked through the curtains. Her eyes darted over to the doors in time to see the edge of a black cloak waft a moment before disappearing. Seeing her mysterious ally gone, Kaia began a slow-tempo song.

_xXx_

Outside one of the windows, Darth Maul watched and listened to Kaia. The dress she wore was an ankle-length split front, blue skirt with a black top and leggings, and her long, blue hair was also tied high on her head. Just as before, Maul felt an energy wave pass through him when he heard Kaia's voice. However, this time it was smaller, a little more subtle, and it was followed by more waves.

Gazing inside at the crowd, Maul noticed everyone slowly nodding their heads. Some of them already lay down on the tables. It was a very puzzling sight. Raising an eyebrow in thought, Maul's fiery eyes turned back towards Kaia. Her voice had become very soft now as she closed her own eyes. As he looked around the room, not a single person, either customer or worker, was still awake. Then, Maul saw Kaia move slowly towards the door.

'_So that is a Muse's power,'_ Maul thought. _'Peculiar, but effective.'_

"Where's your ship?" a soft voice asked as Maul turned to see Kaia standing next to him.

"On the outskirts of town. I prefer to keep a low profile," Maul told her. "We'll use my speeder."

Turning to stride down a side alley, Maul stopped when he didn't hear Kaia's footsteps behind him. Looking back, he saw the Muse rip the collar off her neck.

Ripping the metal band from around her neck, Kaia threw it back into the tavern. As she strode towards her ally, Kaia said,

"I have no need of that anymore."

Nodding, he moved back into the alley where Kaia followed. It was a dark, sleek speeder, one Kaia had never seen before. Watching him mount the machine, she slowly swung her leg over and settled behind him.

Starting the speeder, Darth Maul felt Kaia's arms grip a little harder around his waist. The feeling wasn't annoying as Maul thought it should have been. It was rather...pleasant as the speeder shot out of the alley. Approaching the ship, Maul steered the speeder onto the open hangar door as Kaia gazed around in slight suspicion. After shutting down the speeder and settling to the ship's floor, Maul turned his head towards Kaia and ordered,

"Dismount and sit down."

Swinging her leg back over the speeder, Kaia landed on the metal floor without making any noise. Raising his eyebrow in surprise again, Maul thought, 'Rather graceful, this Muse. If I weren't in a hurry to fulfill my master's orders, I would consider studying her more.' Dismounting the speeder, Maul headed towards the control panel in the front of the ship and closed the hangar doors. Then, turning back to face Kaia, Maul noticed that she was standing and looking at him in what appeared to be caution.

_xXx _

_'In all truth, I don't know why I should trust this strange man,'_ Kaia thought to herself as she kept her eyes upon this dark person who liberated her. _'For all I know, he could have said those things just to have my cooperation. But, then, how could he have been able to get rid of all the information about me on this planet?'_

"Sit down," he growled a little in annoyance at her.

"If you will forgive me, I don't know what proof you have that I should listen to you," she informed him. "Who are you? Why did you come here for me?"

Inhaling slowly, he placed a hand inside his cloak and pulled out a small object, still holding it inside his tightly-closed hand. Returning his gaze to her, he replied,

"My name is Darth Maul, and I was sent here by my master to retrieve you upon the request of another of your kind. He said to show you this as proof."

At first expecting this Darth Maul to come closer and hand whatever it was to her, Kaia saw this as a foolish assumption and strode slowly closer to him. When she was within a few feet of him, Maul opened his hand and dropped the small trinket into her hands. Lifting it up to peer closer, a small gasp escaped Kaia's mouth as she stared at the necklace. Upon it was the royal emblem of her people, her own family's seal. Raising her eyes, Kaia stared at Maul as she asked,

"Who gave this to you?"

"He claimed to be a cousin called Celiuun," Maul gruffly replied as he turned back towards the control panel. "Now, sit down. We're leaving for Coruscant."

Blinking, Kaia couldn't believe what she had heard. Celiuun, her eldest cousin, was alive and apparently on Coruscant. But, why hadn't he come himself? Why did this man of such darkness come for her? It made no sense to the Muse as she sat down on a chair and snapped the harness around her body. 'I'll ask this Darth Maul my questions later,' she thought to herself as she braced her body for lift-off. However, within minutes after Kaia had closed her eyes, she opened them in slight confusion before turning to look outside one of the windows. Stars and planets burned brightly as the ship passed them.

"Have...have we already taken off?" she inquired in confusion.

Rising from his own seat, Maul turned to face her with those glowing golden orbs, his dark voice answered,

"Yes, we'll be nearing Coruscant within a few hours. I suggest you rest."

Almost instantly, Kaia felt exhausted as she realized that she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two days. Leaning her head against the armrest of her seat, Kaia closed her eyes and drifted off into slumber, seemingly placing her full trust in Darth Maul.

_xXx _

Striding over to where she sat, Maul gazed at her in slight amazement. Not many women he'd seen before seemed to radiate with an essence like a planet itself. It was a bizarre phenomenon as he slowly reached a hand down towards her long, dark blue hair but stopped when he heard,

_'Apprentice, I trust that you are close to Coruscant at this time.'_

_'Yes, I am, my master,'_ Maul replied as he dropped his hand to the side. _'We should be arriving within an hour.'_

_'Good,'_ Lord Sidious' voice hissed in satisfaction. _'I don't know how much longer Celiuun will live, but he refuses to pass on without seeing Kaia.'_

_'As I said, Master,'_ Maul stated with a frown, _'we will be entering Coruscant's atmosphere within half an hour and arrive approximately half an hour afterwards. That fool should have more patience, Master.'_

_'As should you, Apprentice,'_ Sidious declared as his voice seemed laced with suspicion. _'We shall await your arrival.'_

_'Yes, my master,'_ Maul said as he closed his fiery golden eyes. Reopening them, Maul's gaze fell upon Kaia as she slept peacefully, her long, bound hair hanging about her shoulders. _'I trust that you are worth something to my master, otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered to send me to rescue you.'_

_xXx  
_


	2. Singer of the Dark Heart Part II

Singer of the Dark Heart (Part II)

By: Muse of Scrolls

After nearly an hour had passed, Kaia felt something nudge her from her sleep, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes gently before looking up, expecting to see Maul. She was surprised to discover that he was sitting in the pilot's chair. Lifting her head up, she heard his voice inside her mind order,

_'Get up and prepare for docking.'_

Stretching her arms and neck rather quickly, Kaia saw that the ship had entered into a hangar for it was completely dark outside the metal walls. Unclipping the clasp of the harness, the Muse slowly rose to her feet as Maul strode over to her and handed her a black cloak that matched his own. Frowning at this, her eyes met his as he declared,

"Keep that on at all times that you are outside of the ship or this building."

"Why is it necessary?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"To insure that no one notices you," he answered, with a soft growl in his throat. "Not many people have ever seen a Muse, and we don't need to draw attention to your...appearance." Before she could ask another question, Maul ordered, "Follow me."

With quick strides, Maul had exited through the open ramp while Kaia rushed after him swiftly, trying to keep the hood over her head. Despite his fast past, Kaia caught up with Maul easily after he stopped in front of the elevator. Halting beside him, she glanced at Maul out of the corners of her eyes as he merely stood perfectly still. Lowering her eyes to the floor, Kaia's mind whirled with thoughts about what Maul had told her about Celiuun. She held the necklace tightly in her hands as it was all that remained of her family's heritage.

After the doors of the elevator slid open, Maul and Kaia strode inside before they closed and shot up the cylinder. Gazing outside the glassy part of the elevator, Kaia saw the skyline filled with nothing but perocrete skyscrapers, ships, and hover-vehicles. Widening her eyes, she was shocked by the smoky grey appearance of the atmosphere outside. As they rose higher, the skyline grew much bluer to her great relief.

"The buildings shock you," Maul said in his velvety voice as he turned to look at her.

Turning her head for her eyes to meet his, Kaia declared,

"Not just the buildings, but the fact that it seems that is all this planet is composed of...buildings."

"Coruscant is known as the man-made planet," Maul informed her. "You've never been here before?"

"Never in all my life," she replied as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Chuckling slightly to himself, Maul stated,

"Don't let this place aggravate you. It's nothing that cannot be handled."

_'Perhaps in your opinion, but you are familiar with this place,'_ she thought to herself with a frown.

_'I may be familiar with the planet, but that doesn't mean I favor it,'_ his voice spoke sharply in her mind.

Widening her eyes in utter shock upon hearing this, Kaia turned her whole body to face Maul as she backed away from him a few steps in the elevator. His fiery eyes narrowed as they met her dark green spheres, and she felt the darkness about him once more. Swallowing again, Kaia felt a wave of fear pass through her body as the jagged red and black tattooed face of Darth Maul kept staring at her.

Flaring his nostrils slightly, Maul inhaled as he declared,

"You've no reason to fear me at this point. If I was going to harm you, I would have done it long ago. I am merely bringing you to my master and your kinsman, nothing more nothing less."

At these words, Kaia relaxed a little, but still remained standing on the side of the elevator opposite Darth Maul. Her heart beat rather fiercely within her body as she kept her eyes upon him. Maul was a powerful man, a warrior perhaps as strong as four or five Amusian warriors from her own planet. But, the true disturbance was the fact that all of his power seemed to come from darkness. His gaze never left her as his eyes seemed to bore into her soul, and for some reason, that terrified...and excited her.

_xXx_

Upon reaching their destination, Maul and Kaia left the elevator and strode down a long corridor which seemed to lead into nothing but darkness as the only light came from the small lights hanging along the sides of the hallway. Keeping her hood over her head, Kaia strode just behind Darth Maul as he led her towards the end of the corridor. The doors slid open as both strode inside the inner chamber where an elderly gentleman in long, flowing robes of blue and silver stood waiting. Smiling at Kaia as he looked at her, he declared,

"My lady, I bid you welcome to my complex. And I thank you, Lord Maul, for bringing her safely here."

Hearing these words, Maul bowed his head slightly before turning to face a chamber to the right and walked inside swiftly. Kaia watched with cautious eyes until she heard the elder gentleman before her say,

"I am Senator Palpatine, and it is a great honor to meet the empress of Amusia. Lord Maul was very swift in your return, and it is good that he brought you here so quickly, Kaia. I'm afraid that Celiuun will not last much longer."

Turning to face him quickly, Kaia inquired,

"Why? What is wrong with my cousin? Why did...Lord Maul have to be sent to find me instead?"

"Because, my lady, Celiuun is dying," Palpatine said with a sad sigh.

"What?" she asked barely above a whisper. "How...how can this be?"

"He contracted a virus deadly to your people, at least to the male half of your kind," Palpatine informed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "At least you will be safe to see him now. It was his last wish that you be found and brought here to him."

"May...may I see him now?" she questioned softly as water began to fill her green eyes.

"Of course, my lady," Palpatine told her as he directed her into a chamber to the left of the room they were inside.

Entering through the sliding doors, Kaia's eyes wandered the room until she saw a bed in the far left corner where she saw Celiuun, the only other one of her kind remaining. His hair had faded from the rich forest green it once was before to a sickly green, and his skin had grown rather pale and wan. To see him like this in which he appeared so weak made more and more tears gather into Kaia's eyes. Celiuun, her eldest cousin and one of the most powerful warriors of Amusia, had been reduced to a bed-ridden man that rasped as he struggled to breathe.

Palpatine still stood at the entrance of the chamber and turned before saying,

"I'll let you have a moment with him."

Nodding as he left the room, Kaia strode towards the bed and stopped when she was on his right and removed her hood before whispering in Amusian,

"I am here, my cousin."

Slowly his breathing became a little more heavy as his eyes opened with a slight wince of pain, and he gave a small smile, asking,

"Is it really you, Kaia?"

"Yes, Celiuun," she whispered on the verge of releasing the growing flood in her eyes. His eyes had stayed the same dark green as hers were colored. That was one consolation that somewhat comforted, yet still hurt Kaia within her heart. "I was brought here for you."

"I am glad that you are safe, my empress," Celiuun rasped as he tried to breathe slower. "I am glad that the senator was able to find you so quickly."

"I, too, am overjoyed that I could find at least a familiar face," Kaia informed him as she slowly placed a hand upon his.

"Then, you know we are the last?" he inquired after taking a few small breaths.

Nodding, she bit her upper lip as she added,

"And I know that I will be alone in this world...rather soon."

Shaking his head slightly as he frowned, Celiuun sighed,

"I wish that I didn't have to leave you alone after finding me. I wish I did have more time, but unfortunately, I don't. After searching for you for the past two years once you were sent into space, I discovered I had contracted the virus that claimed nearly all of our people. It was then that I sought help from Senator Palpatine. He was the only one who would listen to my cause. None of the others believed me when I said I was an Amusian warrior. It had been so long since our people were wiped out, who could blame them?"

"They could have believed you if they wanted to," Kaia protested slightly. "They just didn't want to listen. I never did care for politics, Celiuun."

Smiling at her slightly, he pointed out,

"Yes, but you would have been involved in them on Amusia as our Empress."

Looking away from him, Kaia tried to stop her tears as they flowed slowly down her face, each one making a single musical note. The song of her tears was hard on her heart as Celiuun squeezed her hand, saying,

"Don't try to stop them. It is what you are, my cousin. They symbolize that you, a Muse, feel emotions just like any other person. Besides, the music is very soothing to me. Now, that I have heard a Muse's song, I can rest in peace."

"Is there anything more I can do?" Kaia asked as the soft, sad song of her tears resounded in the room.

"Nothing more than seeing you can help ease my mind," he replied as he closed his eyes. "Promise me, though, that you will be safe, Kaia. You are the last of our people, and that says a lot more than most would think. Live up to your full potential as the Amusian Empress. You are stronger than you think, Kaia, perhaps even stronger than our greatest warriors."

"Thank you, Celiuun, but I could never be stronger than you," she told him.

"Farewell, my cousin," he whispered. "Remain the strong and beautiful person I know you are."

"_Lau shi'ene, kiotrun Celiuun," _she whispered

"_Lau shi'ene, kiatra Kaia_," Celiuun answered as she released his hand and slowly strode outside the sliding doors.

Standing outside was Senator Palpatine as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Kaia looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. He gave her a small smile as he walked inside the chamber as Kaia closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

_xXx _

Inside the chamber, Senator Palpatine went to Celiuun's side as the warrior lay dying. Clearing his throat, Palpatine asked,

"Is there anything more you would like to ask of me, Celiuun?"

"Yes," he rasped slowly. "Please, watch over Kaia. She has nowhere else to go, and I don't know of anyone else I could trust more than you, Senator. That is my last request to you."

"I will watch over her as if she were my own daughter," Palpatine declared with a noble bow of his head.

Within a matter of moments, Celiuun passed on from this world and into the next as Kaia remained sitting on the floor of the central chamber. Her heart felt as though a part of it had died along with him for now she was truly alone. She was the last of the race of Amusia, the last Muse of her people. Lifting her head as Palpatine entered the chamber with a look of sadness upon his face, Kaia sighed in her sorrow. Then, walking over to her, the senator took her hand and helped Kaia to her feet, saying,

"His final request was that you remain under my protection here on Coruscant."

"I have nowhere else I could go. What more could I do?" Kaia asked in a low voice.

"As he asked me beforehand, I have a gift for you, my lady, Kaia," Palpatine told her as he released her hand and turned to face another set of doors to the right of Celiuun's chambers.

Following the senator down the small corridor, Kaia entered another much larger, expansive room filled with green plants and a variety of colorful flowers. Not just any flowers, but those native to her own home world of Amusia. Several fountains gave forth the clearest waters as they poured out into many different sized founts as a few large waterfalls were the end of the water's journey.

Gasping at the sight, Kaia couldn't believe her eyes as she blinked in confusion. It was almost like being home again. Turning to face Senator Palpatine again, she asked,

"What...what is this place?"

"It is a garden made from plants, soil, and even the water from your own planet, Kaia," he answered with a smile. "When Celiuun first came to me, I immediately sent some of my subordinates to Amusia to transport as much as they could carry."

"Even the very waters of my planet?" she inquired as she strode towards a fountain and gazed into the crystal clear waters.

"Yes, Kaia," Palpatine replied with a reassuring nod. "I wanted to preserve as much of your planet as possible so that you would be happy here as well, and, as you can see, this garden has flourished. But, with your care, I feel it will prosper even more so."

Smiling as she bent down to smell the sweet scent of the pale blue, cone-shaped flowers of the Khuri plant, Kaia declared,

"I cannot thank you enough, Senator. You didn't have to do this for either me or Celiuun."

"It was my pleasure, my lady," Palpatine informed her. "Now, this garden will be yours to go about as you please, my lady, Kaia. Your chambers shall be on the level above. If you will follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Rising to her full height, Kaia was hesitant to leave the natural beauty of the garden made from plants and other elements from Amusia. Smiling to herself, she knew that it was here, and it would remain here for her. It would be her escape from what she knew was beyond the walls of the senator's complex. Sighing, Kaia followed Senator Palpatine outside the garden and into another elevator.

The room above the garden was fairly spacious as well. A large bed of extreme softness covered with sheets and feather quilts was positioned along the expansive window. Thick curtains were drawn across the windows as the room was lit by several lights high on the walls. Several pieces of furniture were placed into a living room-like area of the large room, and two sets of smaller doors marked where the closets of the room were located.

Widening her eyes as she scanned the entire room, Kaia turned and asked,

"Is this room...really mine?"

"Yes, Kaia," Palpatine replied with a nod.

"Isn't it...rather large for just me?" she inquired as she strode over to the bed and felt the cool, white quilt. "I mean, one could fit about half a dozen people inside here."

"That is one of the benefits of being a senator," he informed her, smiling at her amazement. "We are able to live rather comfortably as well as our guests."

"I cannot express my gratitude, Senator, but thank you again," Kaia declared as she bowed to him.

"It was no trouble at all, my lady," the senator told her. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matters I must deal with. If you require any nourishment at all, just press the button on the console and a droid will bring you whatever you request. You have the freedom to roam at your leisure about the complex, but I wouldn't recommend going outside without an escort such as Lord Maul or myself. For now, make yourself at home."

As he exited her chambers, Kaia stared around the room, trying to get a feel for it. Nearly everything in the room was white, a rather peaceful color, which eased Kaia's mind. _'Perhaps I could add a few choice plants into the room,'_ she thought to herself as she placed a hand on the table surrounded by the furniture. Stretching her arms, a yawn exited her mouth as Kaia noticed the light peeking out from beneath the curtains had faded. Going into one of the closets, Kaia changed into a lilac-colored, long night-dress, and then pulled back the quilt before lying down. Recovering her body, Kaia leaned back against the cool pillows, thinking, _'It will take some getting used to since I won't be sharing a room with anyone else. But, I'm so tired from what happened today, I need the rest. However, tomorrow, I will go to the garden and mourn for the loss of Celiuun. Then, I will just have to get on with my life...alone.'_

Closing her eyes, different images of the past few days rushed through Kaia's mind as she thought of the Kiratua Rapture, then the mysterious lord, Darth Maul, coming out of the darkness to free her, and finally seeing Celiuun, her only remaining kinsman as he lay dying. It would have been too much for any of those Muses below the young empress, but Kaia knew she had to be strong and carry on with her life. She knew she had to obey one of her family's mottos, _lau sha'ani_, 'live and carry on life'. _Lau sha'ani_ was the best way for Kaia to keep her focus on what she was supposed to do, and that was to continue her training in the ways of all those rulers before her...in the art of _Ela'neit kuone_, 'conquer or harness the power of the elements'.

_xXx _

The following morning, Kaia rose early and changed into a long, black dress with long, loose silver sleeves. Binding only half of her long, blue hair into a tail, Kaia immediately went down into the garden. It was the moment a slight breeze from the atmosphere took part of her hair up that she decided to unbind the rest of it and let it be free. As it settled against the rest of her long mane, the sound of bells entered the air for a brief moment before fading.

Striding towards the pools where the waterfalls emptied into, Kaia bent down and placed both of her hands, fingers out-stretched, into the water as more musical notes entered the air. Brushing her fingers through the water, each tiny ripple produced a note, and as the ripples collided with others, more and more notes were created until an entire symphony entered the atmosphere. Removing her fingers from the water, Kaia brushed past several large leaves of different plants, each of which made an entirely different sound from the water's music.

Opening her eyes, Kaia took in all of the surrounding beauty as the symphony seemed took over her, and Kaia opened her mouth to sing _Dae'ine san'koro_, 'the song of the passing soul'. Her soprano voice echoed along with the music as she sang these words in memory of her cousin:

'_Dae'ine san'koro, imere kiotrun Celiuun_'The song of the passing soul, remember my cousin, Celiuun

_Kera montos mae jhertia_Give strength to my heart

_Fuera ai mene luone_For I am now alone

_Kera montos hae jhertia_Give strength to his heart

_Fuera hau kal'hane_For he has left me

_Mae utre san'koro se fuera hae_my only song is for him

_Sa fuera nau, ai solud kounite_as for now, I should continue

_Laeit lau sha'ani maenubei_May it be and let life carry on

_Dae'ine san'koro, imere kiotrun Celiuun'_ the song of the passing soul, remember my cousin, Celiuun.'

After mourning for Celiuun in the proper fashion of a Muse, Kaia sat down on a large, smooth stone, closed her eyes and thought of all that was life in _Ela-neit_, the elements. Water, air, earth, and fire were all those that composed the life of all royals before Kaia became the empress. Nearly all of these would be able to shield, if not avoid her altogether, for unlike most Muses, Kaia possessed a power that radiated off her in droves. Although she didn't always feel the power within her, Kaia knew that it must be there. It was like the aura of a planet that surrounded her, and Kaia would harness this skill in order to aid those who in turn aided her.

_xXx _

Watching the display screen as images of several Muses including Kaia appeared upon it, both Darth Maul and Darth Sidious seemed interested in nothing more. All of the Muses upon the screen were female royals, and Kaia was the last to be viewed by the two sith lords. Frowning at the statistics under each different Muse, Maul turned towards Sidious, asking,

"Master, what does all of this mean to us? I do not understand why we are viewing those rulers that are already dead...except the current one."

"My apprentice, don't you see?" Sidious inquired as he pointed to those Muses of the past. "Each and every one of these rulers was female, and according to sources of knowledge they were the true strength behind the throne of Amusia."

"How is that so, Master?" Maul questioned further, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Although the males of Amusia were the warriors and fighters of their race, it was the females, or a select few of them, that possessed what is known in their tongue as _Ela'neit_, the skills of the elements," Sidious hissed in pride. "It is said that all of those chosen as the empress were discovered to have this power, and if it is true, then Kaia will be the same. If she harnesses the power, there is no telling what she might be able to accomplish."

"And you would plan to have her aid us?" Maul suggested.

"Not necessarily," Sidious answered with a slight frown. "The battle against the Jedi is between we sith, not this Muse empress. However, she should prove useful in perhaps helping to further my other plans."

Gazing back at the screen, Maul couldn't help but stare at the image of Kaia as her long, dark blue hair wafted around her lower back. Shaking his head a little, the sith lord couldn't believe his thoughts were upon her still. He had brought her here and completed his master's orders. So, what was preventing him from continuing in his training to destroy the Jedi? Why did this Muse have such an effect upon him?

Apparently, Sidious sensed this about his apprentice for he asked, rather nonchalantly,

"Do you desire her, Apprentice?"

Blinking to hide his surprise, Maul swallowed as he replied,

"You would know the answer to that sooner than I would, my master."

"You didn't answer me, Apprentice," Sidious' calm voice declared. "Do you want her for your own?"

Closing his eyes, Maul knew he couldn't conceal his secrets from his master. It was a thing of great impossibility if not improbability. Focusing his fierce gaze upon Sidious, Maul sighed as he answered,

"I want her, Master. I cannot explain what she does to me, but her image never seems to leave my mind even while I am in meditation."

Nodding his head in satisfaction of forcing his apprentice to admit his weakness, Sidious declared,

"If you want her, you may have her. However," he stopped, holding up his hand. "However, you must make her come to you. You cannot take her unless she comes to you in her own desire."

"You would give her to me, Master?" Maul inquired in suspicion.

"Only if she comes to you, Lord Maul," Sidious reminded him. "If you try to take her, you will fail for she is very strong when it comes to all that combines to create the Force. She will slip from your grasp if you try to take her yourself. Instead, my apprentice, charm her...seduce her...make her come to you."

"Indeed, Master," Maul stated as thoughts already passed through the sith apprentice's mind.

_xXx _

Within the garden, Kaia could sense many and all things that composed the entire atmosphere surrounding her. The earth's energy was heavy and well-grounded while the energy from the very air was light and free. Although there was no flame for Kaia to use, she could somehow feel the key components of fire were the fierceness of the air. Water was the one element that was difficult to place its energy for it was always in constant motion, always changing and shifting. It was this element that was rather hard to control with ease. However, as she recalled, each element has its own level of difficulty for different Muses.

Since she began her training, Kaia could now control earth and air energy elements with ease. With fire, she had to concentrate and have the flames to control. She couldn't summon fire out of the very air, not yet at least. And water was the most challenging of all. It was told to all those empresses before her that none of them had ever harnessed the power of all the elements. Those of the past were always lacking when it came to strength and concentration. Unlike them, Kaia knew that there was a chance, rather slim, but a chance nonetheless to become a true harnesser of the elements. To be immersed within all of the elements at once would be one of the best ways to learn to use them together.

As she sat letting all of the energies of the various elements flow through her, Kaia heard a voice inside her mind. At first, she couldn't determine what it was trying to tell her. However, as she let her senses relax more, the voice became more distinct as she heard it whisper,

_'In order to achieve what you want, you must let yourself go. Don't try to force the elements to your will; rather let them work with your will. You have all the power you need, all you must do is let the elements join with you as one. That is not the best way for __Ela'neit kuone...it is the only way for __Ela'neit lau sha'ani, to live within the elements and not conquer them.'_

Opening her eyes in realization, Kaia couldn't believe what she felt and even saw as the voice vanished again. Surrounding her were the colors of all the elements. Dark green streaks of energy slowly seeped up from the earth as soft, silver wisps of air energy swirled about the air. However, as she widened her eyes further, Kaia noticed the thin red wisps of fire energy mixed in with the silver air energy. As her eyes moved to the pool in front of her, blue energy seemed to line the entire pool, like a shimmering layer of ice.

_'Amazing,'_ she thought to herself. _'I've never seen anything like this before in any of my training.'_

_'That's because you are the one with the greatest potential among your people,'_ the voice returned in a calm whisper. '_Why do you think you were spared? It was Fate that decided you, potentially the most powerful Muse of your race, would be rescued from the destiny of your people. Although you are now alone, the skills and gifts bestowed upon you were destined to be yours.'_

_'You mean there is more than what my ancestors possessed?'_ she inquired in curiosity.

_'So much more that you could make the very buildings outside this complex bend with your will,'_ the voice whispered in reply. _'However, with this gift comes an immense duty. It must be used carefully and not taken lightly. Your potential is so great that others would fear it. Beware what others may think of it.'_

_'I will do my best to use it wisely,'_ Kaia declared in honesty as the voice disappeared once more.

Rising to her feet, Kaia felt her hand brush against several Khuri flowers as the sounds of bells echoed in the air. Smiling to herself, the Muse bent once more over the pool of clear water and ran her fingers through it. However, bringing her hands up quickly, Kaia heard much higher notes as the drops of water hit the surface again. Her fingers touched the garden of reeds growing along the banks of the pool creating a sort of whistling, flute-like tone and sound that seemed to entwine her body.

Bringing her arms around, Kaia felt her feet move very softly along the ground in slow, then suddenly quick, steps of a Muse's dance. Another symphony filled the air around her as Kaia danced, allowing all of the energy of air to envelope her, sending her long, blue mane to the sky. More music seemed to rise from the wavy locks of hair while Kaia continued in her dance, shifting every few moments from a dance of joy to one of sorrow as she still mourned for Celiuun.

_xXx_

Within their hidden chamber, Maul and Sidious were still studying the images and information they had discovered about the Muses. However, every time the screen switched to Kaia's image and statistics, Maul's eyes would remain focused on her as he seemed mesmerized by her appearance. In his eyes, she was a creature, no a woman, of such intrigue, it pained him to even gaze upon her.

Suddenly, a small, quiet sound filtered inside the chamber as Maul blinked and tore his gaze from the display screen. Slowly, the sound grew as it turned into a soft song of joy and sorrow all in one. Closing his eyes, he focused upon the Force and let it guide him to the source of the song, even though he somehow knew where it would lead him. Within an instant, it seemed to wrap itself around Maul as the sith lord started upon feeling it. Taking a step towards the source, he couldn't help but want to follow it.

Almost instantly, Sidious called to his apprentice,

"I wouldn't follow it, Apprentice. It will only lead you to disaster."

Opening his golden eyes, Maul turned and stared at Sidious for a moment before the song closed about him again. He was allowing it to overtake him, not giving in completely to its will. This was like the strange strength he felt when he first heard Kaia sing, but this song was less intense, more inviting. Following the song down the corridor and up to the garden's level, Maul found himself standing in front of the doors leading into the Amusian garden.

Upon entering the garden, the song still seemed as soft as before which puzzled Maul. Since he had come to its source, he thought it would be much more overpowering to him. However, it remained in a very soft tone as he scanned the area filled with plants from the Muse's home planet. Then, he saw her. At first, Maul thought it was just a shifting of the plants, but as he continued in his gaze, he saw her long, blue mane floating within the air as she came into the clearing. Using the Force to shield himself from her, Maul watched as Kaia danced to the music that her very body and essence created.

As he kept his eyes upon her, Maul saw her eyes open into the wide, green orbs he had seen the first time she had looked at him. They seemed to flash and glow while Kaia continued in her dance...and mesmerized Maul. Not just her eyes, but her entire being seemed to amaze the sith lord as he watched her. It was all he could do to control himself from going to her. He remembered the words of his master, saying, _'She will slip from your grasp if you try to take her yourself.'_

Stilling the urges to go to Kaia and join with her, Maul's thoughts shifted into studying her movements. The flexibility of these Muses was amazing, and the way Kaia carried herself through the dance was astonishing to the warrior. 'Never have I met a being like her,' Maul thought as images of pleasure rose into his mind. 'No, I cannot have her unless she comes to me. She is so lovely, so innocent. It will take time in making her come to me, but it should be worth the wait. Until next we meet face to face and not cloaked in the Force, my Muse, farewell.' Still hidden within the Force, Maul left Kaia and the garden.

_xXx_

As she finished her dance, Kaia bowed her head to the garden for giving her such great inspiration. However, a puzzled look crossed her face as she remembered the strange energy she sensed before. At first it appeared rather dark, but then it faded into a curious nothingness. Kaia almost had the feeling that she was being watched, but she knew this couldn't be helped since the complex did belong to Senator Palpatine. There had to be others living here as well beyond the senator...and Lord Maul.

Frowning, Kaia couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, she missed the presence of her dark rescuer. _'Bah! It's ridiculous!'_ she thought. _'He has done his task and I'm sure has already been sent out upon another errand. Still, despite the visage he puts forth, I thought I almost felt...loneliness within his being when we parted last. He may be very powerful, but underneath...perhaps he is...just as alone...as...as me?'_ Shaking her head, Kaia couldn't believe what she was thinking. _'That man compared to me? I think not.'_

Despite what her mind thought, Kaia's heart seemed to remind her of the loneliness in his fiery golden eyes. Eyes that seemed to burn the very air about him, and sear into anything they looked upon. Why then was he so filled with that sense of darkness? One word came to Kaia's mind; pride. Lord Maul was far too proud to allow any sign of weakness show. That much she knew about him, yet it wasn't much at all. Sighing, Kaia returned her focus back onto the energies of the elements surrounding her, wrapping those of the air around her as those of earth warmed her lower body.


	3. Singer of the Dark Heart Part III

Singer of the Dark Heart, Part III

Within a few weeks, Kaia was greeted by Senator Palpatine in the library, to which he asked,

"Would you care to join me in the city, my lady, Kaia?"

"I'm still uncertain on whether I am prepared for the sight outside, Senator," Kaia answered in her nervousness at being greeted by a world devoid of nature.

"Very well, my lady," Palpatine nodded his head. "I will see that the complex is well guarded until I return. I bid you farewell."

"Good day, Senator," Kaia bade him as he turned and walked outside of the reading chambers.

Sighing, Kaia thought that it would have been nice to see other people beyond those that came to Senator Palpatine's complex. Even at those times, she often viewed them from a distance instead of speaking with them. It wasn't easy staying alone inside the complex with just droids and a few of the senator's personal servants. However, she knew she had to deal with this fact no matter what the case.

Rising from her chair in the library, Kaia replaced the book on the shelf before leaving the chamber and making her way towards the garden. But, something made her stop in her swift pace, and as she listened, Kaia heard a noise coming down the corridor. Closing her eyes, Kaia listened more intently and heard music, a soft but meticulous song. _'That can only be coming from my garden,'_ she thought in surprise. _'I didn't realize that others went into it other than Senator Palpatine or me.'_

Quickening her pace, Kaia entered through the entrance doors of the garden. Turning a few different directions, Kaia soon came upon the source, and was shocked when she saw the person by the pool of the waterfall. It was Lord Maul. He wore the same loose tunic pants and belt that Kaia had seen before as well as his boots. At first, she wanted to protest this, but soon noticed the great care and grace with which he avoided treading upon any of the Amusian flowers and plants.

As her eyes moved up, Kaia also realized that Lord Maul wasn't wearing his tunic over his upper body. Red and black tattoos formed jagged marks over his entire body. His torso was beautifully sculpted as he maneuvered the activated light-saber around his body. Still, his movements were very careful to avoid slicing any of the inhabitants of the garden, to which Kaia sighed in relief as she continued to watch him.

In a way, it almost seemed as though Lord Maul were dancing, but only Kaia's ears were trained to hear the music created in this garden by those other than Amusians and Muses. It sounded mostly like the strings of a lyrite, an instrument familiar to a guitar or lyre-like structure. His motions were as graceful as the song created by them, and Kaia almost lost herself in the music…and the sight of Lord Maul.

_xXx_

Maul noticed the moment that Kaia entered the garden as he trained within the clearing where he had seen her dancing a few days before. He slowed his motions down deliberately so that she might notice his appearance. But, he didn't let her see that he knew she was there. Maul allowed Kaia to remain somewhat hidden until she chose to come forth into the clearing.

Already, he could feel her heart racing by the unknown sounds he created. His master had informed him that this garden was very sensitive to the ears of Muses. Any sound made by rustling through the plants and flowers would be heard by any Muse present inside or near the garden, and Maul knew that Kaia was drawn to him. All Maul had to do was bring her to him willingly, and then she would be his.

Then, Maul raised an eyebrow when he noticed Kaia standing on the very edge of the clearing, the white flowers hanging from the bent branches accentuating her blue hair. Nodding his head enough to acknowledge he saw her, Maul slowly circled the clearing, still continuing in his training motions. Bringing his light-saber around his body, Maul poised the weapon's blade in front of Kaia, and slowly traced an outline just inches away from her body. He thought that this would frighten if not arouse her power, but Kaia stood at ease, her dark green eyes upon him.

Giving her a small smile, Maul made a graceful bow and swung his weapon around to the outside of his body, positioning the saber behind him. Using his hand, he made an inviting gesture towards Kaia, secretly asking her to join in his training/dance. For a moment, it seemed as though she would give in for Kaia took a step closer towards Maul. But, at the last minute, she shook her head before turning and disappearing into the garden once more.

A feral growl rumbling from his throat, Maul didn't let it discourage him that she refused. Kaia was in the complex and would remain so until some decision was made to move her elsewhere. Still, it was hard to force himself from not pursuing her. The power that emitted from Kaia drove Maul to the point of insanity. However, as a Sith lord, he was very patient, and so knew he could wait. Shaking her from his mind, Maul continued in his training.

_xXx_

After she left the garden, Kaia had to catch her breath, for Lord Maul had appeared too inviting in his dance. Her body almost went to him by sheer instinct because that was how Muses joined with Amusian warriors. The Muses not already promised to a warrior would choose the one that she wanted to dance with and stand beside him as his promised bride.

Lord Maul was very striking in appearance even if that appearance had shocked her the first time she saw him. But, Kaia was still unsure about his own distinct feelings for her. From his dance, he seemed to want her to be with him, but Kaia wasn't certain for how long. Muses usually tried to choose warriors that would stay with them for life. But, Lord Maul wasn't an Amusian warrior, and so the Muse empress wanted to be certain of him before going forth. Still, his dance was very intriguing to her, and Kaia could still see his figure dancing within her mind.

_xXx _

Upon returning to the complex, Lord Sidious felt the presence of his apprentice as Lord Maul trained vigorously inside one of the exercise chambers. Entering the room, Sidious inquired with a smirk,

"Did she refuse you, my apprentice?"

"Master, it is as you said," Maul replied as he rose from his stance with a sharp glare of his golden eyes.

"Did I not tell you that she would not come so easily?" Sidious questioned.

"Yes, my master," Maul answered, clenching his jaw at having to listen to his master gloat.

"Perhaps you should try at another time, Lord Maul," Sidious suggested, still holding his smirk. "Then, she might come to you much more willingly."

Kneeling before Sidious, Maul stated,

"Perhaps so, Master Sidious."

"I shall be going into the city once more within a few days," Sidious informed Maul. "I trust…that should give you time."

Bowing his head, Maul agreed silently as Sidious took his leave of his apprentice.

_xXx _

_Days later..._

Before departing, Senator Palpatine found Kaia inside the garden staring into the pool of the waterfall. Walking and stopping beside where she sat, Palpatine smiled and said,

"Lady Kaia, I must go into the city again, this time upon business. Would you care to accompany me this time?"

Shaking her head once more, Kaia politely replied,

"I'm sorry, Senator, but I'm still not ready to venture forth outside of the complex. The city surrounds it and all I can see is the unnatural lack of nature of this planet when I look outside my window. It saddens me greatly."

"I apologize, my lady, for having brought you here," Palpatine told her with a sad bow of his head. "I know this isn't one of the best planets for one of your people, but it is the best we can do."

"Oh, forgive me, if I sound ungrateful," she reprimanded her words. "I appreciate what you and…Lord Maul have done for me and Celiuun. The city outside is merely a new thing for me to accustom to. I will go outside eventually…just not now."

"I understand, my lady," Palpatine nodded with another smile. "I will take my leave and return within a few days' time."

With that said, the senator strode outside of the garden leaving Kaia to return her gaze to the water as the energy flowed around her. Slowly blinking her eyes, the water's surface rippled as though drops of liquid had disturbed it. Smiling, Kaia knew that she was growing steadily stronger in _Ela'neit lau sha'ani _as even the power of water was slowly moving along with her. _'Now, in order to complete my training, I must be able to bring forth flame from the very air around me,'_ she thought in her mind.

Holding her hand, palm up, Kaia closed her eyes and felt the air energy swirling around her hand and wrist. Mixed along with the silver streaks were bright red energy beams that circled her wrist at a slower pace. Within moments, a small ball of fiery red energy had formed inside her palm. Opening her eyes, Kaia could barely believe the sight as a small, bright energy ball was hovering just above her hand.

Flaring her eyes, the ball exploded into a tiny flame before extinguishing completely. Sitting back against a tree, Kaia inhaled slowly as she felt some of the energy drain out of her body. She realized that even living within the elements, one had to build up their stamina before truly mastering the arts of _Ela'neit lau sha'ani_. It wasn't an easy task, but Kaia knew that she had the ability to succeed.

After resting for a moment, Kaia felt the air and earth energy replenish her drained strength, and stood up to bow her head to the atmosphere. Having had enough training, she scanned around the garden, almost expecting someone to come forth. She had sensed a life force enter the garden along with Senator Palpatine, but it was somewhere else.

Then, she saw him; Lord Maul stood on the edge of the clearing where she had stood days before. Inside, Kaia wondered if he had watched her training session and seen what she was able to do. She suddenly felt the urge to dance and sing for Lord Maul, for she had never done so before.

Curtsying towards Lord Maul, Kaia stretched out her arms and arched her back as she slowly circled her arms through the air. Pointing her toes, she stretched one leg into the air, balancing on the other with perfect poise. As she danced slowly, Kaia could hear the music created just from her body touching the surrounding atmosphere. It sounded so serene, yet with another emotion hidden within. She couldn't quite place it, but she had felt this emotion before…and it had only appeared after she had met Lord Maul.

_xXx_

Sensing Kaia searching for him in the garden, Maul had decided to join with her in the clearing. There was something that made him curious about why she wanted to see him. After emerging from the garden, Maul stood in awe of her. Kaia wore a midnight-colored, fitted dress that reached her ankles. It flowed gracefully down her body with slits up to the top of her lean thighs while the bodice hugged her torso tightly. The sleeves merely cupped her slender arms and revealed her shoulders. The dress really made her blue mane seem much lighter than it was.

As he watched her curtsy towards him, Maul was surprised when Kaia began dancing for him. It was a little odd…but beautiful… all that a Muse's dance should be. The music that sang in his ears entranced Maul, but he prevented himself from giving in completely. He knew that it would spell disaster if he should try to take her.

Then, Maul noticed Kaia pause slightly, and so, decided to join her…in a manner of speaking. Rather than the actual dance she was doing, Maul began his own form of training, this time without his light-saber. Instead of going to Kaia, Maul merely trained opposite from where she danced or moved. As the two moved in a circle, Maul would always remain on the other end of the circle.

_xXx_

Kaia was amazed once more by his movements, his grace and his strength. Her own arms arced through the air as she slowly pivoted on one foot, bringing the other around and pointing towards the ground in a curtsy. Then, her eyes flicked towards Maul where he had stopped and bowed in a most courtly manner. He had extended his right hand to her, offering to have them dance together.

Blinking, Kaia was once again drawn to him, the power he held within him, but she was still a little uncertain of his intentions. Then, looking into his fiery golden eyes, she saw once more the emotion she had felt. Loneliness and longing were held within the depth of his strong gaze, and it moved her to know one other who felt the emptiness she did.

Moving towards him in several strides, Kaia slowly placed her hand into his. She inhaled sharply for his grasp was strong, yet gentle and very warm. He placed his other hand along her side and swept her around the garden. Kaia held her skirt up enough to keep it out of the way, though she really did this out of tradition than fear of tripping.

_xXx_

Maul was a little surprised when Kaia accepted his offer to dance, but he knew she would have eventually given in to him. Slowly moving through the clearing, he inhaled her scent, so sweet and innocent, as they danced. It made his insides flare as he held her as close as she had ever allowed him. Gazing into her green eyes, Maul saw wisdom and power beyond her years. It was easy to see how she would be named the Amusian empress, even if she had not been of royal birth.

Releasing her side, Maul slowly turned Kaia in several circles as she pivoted on the ball of one foot. Her hair swirled behind her, creating interesting but pleasing musical notes to Maul's ear. Then, he drew her closer to him, pressing against her as they once more moved around the garden.

_xXx _

Eyes widening a little at the even greater intimate closeness, Kaia felt Maul pull her against his strong form. Feeling him so close in different regions of her body made her inhale sharply, and she swallowed. He leaned in toward her, and Kaia couldn't help but stare into those fiery eyes that danced like twin flames. _'Oh, by the gods…what did I miss when I first saw him at the Kiratua?'_ she asked herself, closing her eyes.

Then, Kaia thought something brushed against her bare shoulder, but when she opened her eyes, Maul was not any closer than before. Still, it had almost felt like…a kiss. Shaking her head slightly, Kaia tried to put it out of her mind.

_xXx _

Gradually, they were slowing in their dance, and Maul stepped back into another deep bow, still holding Kaia's hand. He brought his forehead to the back of her hand and rose to his full height. When she didn't pull her hand back, Maul brought it up to his lips, kissing it. Then, slowly turning her arm over, he kissed the inside of her wrist, lingering on the taste of her.

_xXx_

Gasping, Kaia could not believe what thoughts entered her mind with his kiss on a sensitive part of her body. Lying on a soft bed…with Maul beside her, his powerful form illuminated by firelight. She could almost feel the blood shuddering in her veins as Maul finally released her hand. He stared intensely at her before nodding his head and disappearing into the garden. Her mouth was slightly open as she tried to still her breathing. How could one kiss cause such…things to happen?

Kaia slipped to the ground on her knees as she tried to fathom what Maul had made her feel…and envision.

_xXx_

Maul smiled to himself as he left the garden. She was practically his in that moment…but he held off this time. The goal would be all the sweeter if he made her wait as she had him. He could still sense the swift pounding of her heart as he continued down the corridor.

_xXx_

_Later during the evening..._

Watching the sun set from her balcony, Kaia felt the calm of night taking over all of Coruscant. The darkness hid the ominous buildings from her, and Kaia took great comfort in the descending mantle of black every night. It was also on several evenings recently that Kaia watched Lord Maul leave the complex and disappear into the city streets. At first, she thought he was running errands for Senator Palpatine…but he always seemed to go in the same direction. It puzzled her, but Kaia never thought much about it.

Someone knocked on her door, and Kaia looked up to see one of the protocol droids enter her room. It bowed to her, saying, "My lady, my gracious lord asks if you would care to accompany him into the city tonight?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kaia thought, _'Isn't the senator already there?'_

The droid waved its arms about as he added, "Forgive me, my lady, but I am referring to my second gracious lord, Lord Maul."

Both of her eyebrows rose at that comment, and Kaia wondered what Lord Maul had in mind. Granted the city seemed less threatening at night, but there were still dangers. Of course, with Lord Maul, there wouldn't be any concern for other dangers…at least not beyond him. She turned to the droid, saying, "I'm not sure whether I should go…"

"If you do decide to go, my gracious lord will be waiting on the second level," the droid stated before slowly leaving the room.

After the droid departed, Kaia's gaze returned to the night skyline where the stars gradually appeared in the deep blue sky. She looked down into the streets, watching people milling about the city. They seemed to relish in the night, and Kaia wondered why she shouldn't join them? It would be a shift from the walls of the complex.

Walking back inside and closing the glass balcony doors, Kaia gazed about her room and slowly strode to one of the closets. She went through many of her garments and passed them up without a second thought. If she was to go into the city, she shouldn't wear anything formal or that of a royal. Something long and flowing would also hinder their transportation if Lord Maul was going to use his speeder.

Then, her hand closed on a short, black dress. It was strapless and definitely…form-complimentary to one with her curves. And it was something like what she saw most women wear while strolling the streets after dark. Slipping off her current dress, Kaia pulled the black one over her hips and zipped up the side zipper, adjusting the bodice of the dress. Then, she pulled on a pair of calf-high black boots.

Walking over to a mirror, Kaia looked at her appearance. The dress reminded her of what she would have most likely worn while performing at the Kiratua, so it wasn't too much of a difference to her. Running her fingers through her blue hair, Kaia held part of it up and twisted her head up and to the side. With a sigh, she released the part in her hands and settled for brushing it until the waves looked much less choppy, and then pulled it away from her face with a clip. Biting her lips, Kaia watched as they turned a darker shade of pink.

After she was somewhat satisfied with her new look, Kaia took a deep breath and headed for her door. Then, she stopped. Walking back to her dresser, Kaia pulled out the necklace from Celiuun that Lord Maul had given her as proof of his intentions. _'No one has seen a Muse or an Amusian warrior in many years. I doubt any of them would know about the symbols on my necklace,'_ she thought as she put it around her neck before leaving her chamber and walking toward the elevator.

Pressing the code for the second level, Kaia's stomach lurched a little with the drop of the elevator. She swallowed, a little nervous at what she was about to undertake. But there was no turning back as the elevator slowed to a stop on the second level and the doors slid open.

As she left the elevator, Kaia saw Lord Maul leaning against the wall near the corridor leading to the hangar. The hood of his long black cloak covered his head, but Kaia could still see the contrasting red of his skin as he turned to watch her approach.

_xXx_

Maul had sent the droid up to Kaia's chamber almost an hour ago, but even with the time slipping by, he knew she would come. He had known her decision even before she made it…all because of what happened within the garden hours before. The look within her eyes told him so much more than words ever could express.

He heard the elevator come to a stop, and his eyes moved toward the doors. Then, he saw her…the pallor of her skin contrasted well with the short ebony dress she wore. And a rather interesting dress it was. His eyes followed the curve of her side into her hip and down her bare, limber legs. Inhaling silently, he knew Kaia was still a sight to behold…just as she was at the Kiratua.

Turning to face her, he watched as Kaia stopped in front of him, her arms hidden behind her back. The corners of his mouth twitched at her shy posture, and he bowed deeply, saying, "You look very…lovely, Empress."

_xXx _

Kaia tried not to appear nervous and ended up having to clasp her hands behind her. At first her eyes were on Lord Maul, slipping to the floor when he bowed to her.

"You look very…lovely, Empress."

She could feel the heat bloom on her cheeks as he complimented her using her formal term. Swallowing, Kaia lowered her head a little, almost whispering, "You don't have to be so formal…especially with what we're doing tonight. So please…don't refer to me by…that term."

Then, several gloved fingers slipped under her chin, lifting her eyes to look into his fiery gaze as he said, "As you wish…Kaia."

"I thank you…my lord," she replied hesitantly, trying not to stare and failing rather well.

Finally, he broke their gaze and retrieved a long cloak, wrapping it about her shoulders. Kaia fastened the clasp at her neck with a sigh, thinking, _'Just like before…I suppose it is a way of protecting my identity.'_ While she lifted the hood over her hair, she heard Lord Maul's voice whisper close to her ear, "It gets rather cold at night on Coruscant."

"Thank you," Kaia told him, her eyes turning in that direction where they once again met his golden stare.

With a gesture, Lord Maul motioned her down the corridor toward the hangar. Kaia felt his palm softly against her back as he guided her, and her face grew warm once again.

_xXx _

As he led her down the corridor, Maul's lips curled up as he sensed Kaia's slight nervousness. It seemed as though her breath stilled for a moment when he laid his hand on her back. Although it amused him, he didn't want to startle her too much this evening…not with what he had in mind.

Inside the hangar, Maul and Kaia approached his speeder. Swinging a leg over and settling down, Maul scooted forward to allow Kaia some room. She moved into a comfortable position, placing her hands on his sides. Starting the speeder, Maul gunned the engine a few times before kicking off and out the hangar opening. Once outside, the speeder went into a slight drop, and he felt Kaia's arms encircle his waist. He grinned to himself while gunning the speeder again and headed for one of the routes with less traffic.

Then, Maul sensed Kaia near his left shoulder, and he gently brushed her thoughts. Her slight anxiety had given way to exhilaration with the wind in her face and the thrill of the ride. And her excitement fueled him as he sped faster through the route before dropping down and turning down an alley. Then, Maul slowed the speeder down before coming to a stop in front of a building labeled 'Terracer Momentume'.

_xXx _

Looking up at the sign, Kaia's eyes lowered to the door where a rather large, green-haired humanoid stood with his arms crossed. His arms were so large with muscle, it was any wonder he could cross them at all. She leaned close to Maul's face, whispering, "What is this place? That man looks ready to take down a rogue bantha."

Maul chuckled lightly, saying, "This is one of the clubs of Coruscant. It's rather…fascinating watching the masses entertain themselves. And that man is there to make sure no one who could…cause trouble enters the club."

Smiling a little, Kaia thought about a comment involving trouble but decided against it. However, he apparently caught the thought because Maul said, "Don't worry. He is familiar with me…at least enough to know I'm more likely to prevent trouble rather than cause it."

Dismounting from the speeder, Maul held out a hand for Kaia to help her step over the seat. She took his hand and swung her leg over the speeder bike, stumbling a little with the high boots. Fortunately, Maul's hands steadied her enough to regain her balance. "A little nervous?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You are a very graceful person, Kaia." His voice murmured inside her ear, very low, soft. "To watch someone like you stumble…is a rather odd sight."

"I assure you, Lord Maul, I am fine," she declared, pulling the cloak around her.

"Very well. Shall we go inside?" He motioned to the door and placed his free hand on her back. Kaia cleared her throat and allowed him to lead her into the club. The humanoid guard took their cloaks after letting them through the door.

Inside, the place was packed with people, all of them either lining the bars or moving on the floor to the music coming from the band. The music was rather fast and hard, making it quite an interesting sight as Kaia watched the humanoids bumping into each other. After watching it for awhile, it seemed as though the contact was purposeful, and it puzzled the Muse to see such a display.

Feeling a touch on her shoulder, Kaia turned to face Maul as he led her to two empty seats at the bar. The tender, a Rodian, came over and asked what the two newcomers wanted. Maul ordered them fresh water, and Kaia took the glass he handed her. Drinking from the glass, she found herself staring again at the odd dance display as the mass seemed to move as one.

Quite suddenly, Kaia heard Maul's low voice rather close to her. "A rather unusual presentation of dance. Wouldn't you agree, Kaia?"

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before," she stated, turning her head just slightly to meet his gaze. He seemed quite intrigued by the mass dancing, and Kaia wondered if this was the reason he came here.

A new song began, slightly slower in tempo, but it still had a good bass beat. Kaia found her head nodding in time with the music, and Maul suggested, "Perhaps you would like to try it."

"What?" she asked, looking at him. "No, I don't think I could…not like them."

Getting up from his seat, Maul took the glass of water from her hand and set it on the counter. Then, he grasped her hand gently but firmly, saying, "It's no different than how you danced at the Kiratua. Come…dance with me."

As she looked at him, Kaia once again felt herself drawn to Maul, and she slowly rose from the seat. He pulled her onto the dance floor into a clearing, and she began to feel a little uncertain again. Then, his voice whispered in her mind, _'Just feel the music as you always do, Kaia.'_ The rhythm flowed through her, and Kaia found her body swaying from side to side in time with the music.

_xXx _

Smiling, Maul watched Kaia slowly loosen the tension within her body as she danced to the fast-paced music. He joined her in moving to the rhythm, still holding her hand. Then, he released her as she turned, facing her back to him and rocking her hips slightly. Placing his hands along her hips, Maul moved closer to Kaia as his hands wandered in front and along her stomach.

Despite the din, Maul heard Kaia gasp, and he felt her hands slowly cover his, holding them against her. He drew her body further into his embrace as they moved as one. It amazed Maul to see her relax as she did even within this crowd of people. He could feel the music pulsing through her and into him, and the sith lord lowered his face to her blue hair. Inhaling, her scent filled his nostrils with a pleasant sweetness.

When Kaia turned around in his arms, Maul saw her glancing at the others in the crowd and mimicking some of their moves. She moved to where her hips brushed against his and swayed her body in his direction. Lifting an eyebrow, Maul pressed into her, slightly grinding his hips against hers. To feel her so close was almost too much, but he had waited so far. He could wait just a little longer.

The song slowly faded, and a new one began with a much slower tempo. Glancing just over Kaia's head, Maul noticed the crowd forming pairs, and he gazed down at the Muse before him. She had stopped when the next song began and sort of froze, watching the crowd dancing in a slower, more intimate way.

Coming to her aid, Maul stepped closer and grasped her hands, placing them on his shoulders. Then, he positioned his hands along Kaia's waist and slowly began dancing with her. He moved her around in their own small circle of the floor, keeping his gaze locked with hers.

_xXx_

When the slow song began, Kaia wasn't sure what she should do. She had watched the others in the crowd pair off, and she became a little nervous about mimicking them this time. During the faster song, she had felt the heat rise within her while pressing closer to Maul. It seemed as though intimacy was proudly displayed through any type of dance…not that she minded. Feeling Maul's hands on her had made her feel so alive, and she desired so much more. She ached to feel his touch all over her.

Now, with her hands on his solid shoulders, Kaia stared into Maul's heated gaze. His fierce visage had become something so beautiful, she found her eyes tracing along the markings. She stopped at the points along his lips, swallowing slightly at the memory of his kiss on her wrist. Such a gentle kiss which brought about thoughts she couldn't keep from her mind.

Slowly, Kaia moved her hands higher, wrapping her arms around his neck. Doing so made her shift nearer to him, and she turned her head to keep from staring so closely. Even dancing in close quarters, Kaia knew Maul was graceful, making sure not to strike any of the other couples.

A low humming came from in front of her, and Kaia turned to look at Maul. His mouth soon slowly formed words, singing softly with the music to where only she could hear him. It was such a low tone, it coursed through her lower body. Although she couldn't understand the words, Kaia felt herself drowning in his voice.

"Your voice…I've never heard anything like it, Maul," she murmured, staring at him. "What do the words mean?"

The corners of his mouth curled up as he answered, "It is an ancient text long lost to the masses. It isn't a song so much as it is lesson in verse; 'Surrender to passion, for within it you will find strength. Reveal your inner need for it shall ignite forceful fire. When it seems as though your heart is uncertain or afraid, remember this lesson and you shall learn…what you desire.'"

'_What you desire…'_ she repeated the words in her mind. Staring into his fire-filled eyes, Kaia leaned closer to Maul, asking, "Have you learned from the verse?"

"I learn from all that is taught," he replied, inhaling softly.

"So do I." Slowly, Kaia tilted her head up, pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

_xXx _

Her lips were so soft and tasted so sweet, and Maul closed his eyes as he leaned into Kaia. Bringing a hand behind her head, he gently ran his tongue against her mouth. Kaia slowly parted her lips enough for him to slide his tongue inside, tasting all of her and mingling with hers. Wanting to test her a little, Maul pulled out of their kiss, and she gazed at him before rubbing her face against his, nuzzling his cheek.

Feeling her silky hair, the sith lord shuddered inside as he brought his lips to her forehead, trailing soft kisses down to her jaw. Kaia leaned her head against his shoulder, exposing her neck to him, and Maul caressed her skin with his lips. His fingers kneaded her back, drawing her closer to him, and he felt her fingers slide along the nape of his neck.

A low growl rumbled from his throat, making him look up and kiss her fiercely. She moaned into his mouth and leaned into Maul even more, pressing her chest against him. Touching her forehead with his, Maul said within her mind, _'Perhaps we should go somewhere…more private.'_

When she raised her head to look into his eyes, Kaia nodded, and Maul wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her off the dance floor.

_xXx _


End file.
